


Gone baby gone

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Parent!AU, Parent!lock, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr prompt -<br/>"What if Irene was married once before ASiB with an evil lawyer named Goodfrey Norton who breaks into Irene and Sherlock's house to take the baby away because he promised Irene she would never be happy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone baby gone

Irene curled against her husband in her sleep, his body warmth filling her with comfort. His arm tightened around her, pulling her closer to him. The sound of the baby monitor woke Irene. She sat upright and rubbed her eyes before pulling off the covers and shuffling towards the nursery, she smiled softly as she pushed the door open. Her son was truly the light in her life. As she padded towards the crib she pushed her brown locks off of her face. Leaning down into the crib she made a horrible discovery, the crib was empty. 

Barely suppressing a sob, Irene began to search the crib frantically even though she knew that logically there was no way he was here. She grabbed his blanket and clutched it tightly, whimpering quietly. She swallowed as she came across a note. 

You will never achieve happiness without me.

Irene swore she felt her heart break as she tore through the landing, going back to the bedroom and to Sherlock. "Sherlock! Wake up! Hamish…Hamish is missing!" She exclaimed as hot tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Sherlock sat up and got out of bed silently, taking the note off of his wife and reading it. "Who did this? Who took him?" He spoke as he turned his back to her and studied the note.  
"Please Sherlock…don't turn away from me…" Irene spoke softly before she was interrupted "Who was it?!" He turned and shouted "Who took our son?! What did you do, Irene?"  
Irene started at him, eyes filled with tears her hands still clutching at the baby blanket that once held their infant son. "I-I think it was a man named Goodfrey Norton…we were married a short time before I met you…when we split he promised me id never be happy again…he's taken my baby…my little Hamish…" Sherlock sighed and finally pulled Irene Into his arms to comfort her. 

Goodfrey growled as Hamish erupted into fresh tears, this kid was starting to grate on his nerves. Nothing would silence the little brat! This was slowly getting to the point where it wasn't worth Irene's unhappiness. What was he saying? Of course it was! Now he just needed to ditch the kid. 

Irene still held Hamish's blanket tightly as she raced through London in a taxi towards Goodfrey's house. Irene leant against Sherlock, her foot tapping quickly against the carpeted taxi floor. She wanted her son back safe and sound in her arms. She starred out at the window into the dark night sky.

Sherlock sighed as he rubbed Irene's arm gently, trying to give her as much comfort as he could, he was missing his son too…even if sometimes he scared the hell out of him. He had never seen Irene like this before, she was silent and simply starred at her hands as they floated over the soft fabric of the blanket, she was utterly heartbroken. He knew how much she adored him. Sherlock reached down a hand to run his fingers along his missing sons blanket as they came to a sharp stop snapping Sherlock out of his daydream. He opened the taxi door quickly and and shot out, smashing the glass panel on the door, reaching in to turn the door handle. Sherlock stood in the foyer searching for anything that could indicate his sons presence…but there was no sign…running a hand through his dark curled locks he walked back outside to Irene.  
All hope seemed to have faded from her eyes. 

Irene sat on the couch in the living room as Sherlock sniffed around the house. Searching for anything that could be a clue, Irene swallowed and stood up. Taking a deep breath she began to help Sherlock search. She had to be strong. For her son. For Hamish. Sherlock kissed her forehead before throwing off all the couch cushions and discovering a laptop hidden down the back. 

Sherlock hacked the laptop with ease.  
A six digit passcode.  
Someone's birthday.  
Lives alone.  
No pets.  
His birthday.  
Sherlock checked through the internet history and quickly found he had used Google Maps. Printing off a set of directions he ran back out to the taxi, handing them to the driver. Irene followed shortly behind and the taxi drove off again. 

Forty-five minutes later they arrived at a lay-by in the middle of nowhere, it must have been close to the coast as the air smelt like the sea. Irene stayed by Sherlock's side until she noticed the baby carrier, she ran towards it and checked it finding it empty. "It's empty! Where is he Sherlock?!" Irene stood up and began to pace back and forth on the dusty road side, Hamish would be starving by this point and desperately needing to go back to sleep. Sherlock looked around the area, looking for something before running off towards a building that was barely visible in the darkness.  
Irene shot after him, trusting him in this. 

Goodfrey sat on the steps of the building, Hamish held a little too tightly in his arms. He whimpered and whined for his feed. Irene gasped and tried to run for him but Sherlock held her back, she quickly gripped his hand even though she felt as if there was a rope pulling her towards Hamish. 

Sherlock spoke first to break the silence "What do you want from us? We have chased you for hours, you've taken a baby away from his mother and made me rather angry." Goodfrey just chucked and pulled out a gun, and holding it to Hamish's head. This is where Irene lost it completely. "No! You tucking bastard!" She stepped forward and walked towards him quickly "You will not harm him. Not my little baby boy!" She continued to walk closer as she spoke, eventually just grabbing the gun off of him and tossing it into a nearby bush. She quickly scooped up her son and held him close, kissing him repeatedly. 

She turned her back on him and began to hurry back to Sherlock, giving Hamish his blanket as Goodfrey pulled out his other gun and smirked as he stood up, aiming at Irene and shooting. The bullet pierced through her lower stomach a cry of pain escaping her mouth as she placed her spare hand over her wound. She starred up at Sherlock as he took Hamish from her and the world went black.


End file.
